Damiyo's Den
by evildragonlord101
Summary: The Damiyo has dark plans in store for the Kunoichi of Konoha, can anyone put a stop to it or will they be doomed to a life of slavery.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story was originally posted by C_Wade but taken down on , I'm simply reposting it here for those interested in reading. Also if anyone has the 2nd chapter and first part of Satsuki Uchiha episode please P.M me.**

Daimyo's Den

BY : C_Wade

Chapter Specific Warnings: NoSex

Prologue :

The daimyo was furiously pacing in his office, his fist tightly clutched around the letter from the Hokage, he had just been delivered. Usually the relationship between him and Konoha was quite cordial, except for one single thing. The Hokage once again refused his mission request.

He didn't understand why the Hokage was so disinclined to accept his mission. The Hokage's Shinobi, as well as any other were men, and women, for hire. They killed men and women in their sleep, for money, they brought whole countries to their knees, for money, hell, they even burned down orphanages, including children, if you paid them enough money.

So why would the Hokage refuse to send his Kunoichi too help him with his political enemies. Of course he couldn't just assassinate them, they would just be replaced by one of their hundred greedy followers. But a spy, someone on the inside…

It was a widely accepted fact that politicians were corrupt, even though none of them would ever admit to it, you just couldn't survive in the top-league if you didn't get your hands dirty once or twice a day. And with this corruption came certain… expectations, a certain greed and a desire for more, and most of all, an obligation for opulent luxuries. It didn't matter if you offered your guests the best tasting meal they ever had, if you couldn't brag about how expensive, or exotic it was, or even better, exotic and expensive. Who cared how chic and aesthetic your decor was, if you couldn't cite the names of famous craftsmen who made it? Being successful in politics didn't just require a sharp mind and a certain level of ruthlessness, it also required a particular image.

And that is why he required Kunoichi, to garner favor from his fellow politicians and nobles. It wasn't just required of him to live extravagantly, he also had to be extra-generous. Gone were the times where you could simply send a shipment of fine wine or cloth. As the wealthier became even more wealthy, so also progressed the need for more luxurious gifts. It wasn't very impressive to gift someone a present, which they could afford or procure with little difficulty after all.

And thus wine and cloth evolved to exemplary bred animals and finely crafted masterpieces, and in turn they evolved once more. Horses became slaves, and masterpieces became artifacts of legends. Now the difficult part was, how to go from there? Even more beautiful slaves? Even older artifacts? It all came down to one thing, if you could brag about it, it was a good gift. And what was more impressive than having a woman obey your every whim, especially a beautiful women. And if she had the power to wipe out entire armies? Well, that would be even more impressive wouldn't it?

But of course he would never give away a powerful advantage if he didn't gain anything from it, giving a potential enemy an advantage, and all politicians were in one way or another potential enemies, would be stupid, and the daimyo fancied himself to be anything but that. Not only could he reap favour from a seemingly generous and impressive gift, no, he would also gain a competent spy and operative right at the very center of his opponent's powerbase.

But of course the Hokage didn't see it like that, he believed that it was "wrong" to subject his tools to such dirty work. It was morally wrong, those were the Hokage's exact words. If only Danzou had been in charge, everything would be much easier if he was. Although, now that he thought of it, Danzou would most likely send the Kunoichi to spy for himself, rather than leave them for him. So now here he was, stuck with a stupidly idealistic Hokage and no Kunoichi.

However, just because the Hokage refused to assign him Kunoichi to send on seduction missions, didn't mean there weren't ways around that. With a wicked smile the Daimyo sat down at his table and began composing a letter to the Hokage. While the Hokage might be able to refuse seduction missions on moral grounds, there were other types of missions that would allow him access to all the Kunoichi he wanted. After all, his youngest daughter was in need of a bodyguard and who better than a powerful, young and female Kunoichi. And once the Hokage got suspicious of their disappearance? Well bodyguards 'died' all the time while protecting their charges.

A few days later, Konoha

The Hokage let a weary sigh pass by his lips. Among all the burdens that leading a shinobi village brought with them, dealing with politicians was by far the worst. And their own Daimyo was regretfully among the most troublesome of them all.

Once more the Hokage's keen eyes read over the last letter of their de facto ruler. Taking in every word in every sentence. It seemed inconspicuous enough, a request for a long-term bodyguarding mission, for the daimyo's own daughter no less. While it was true that the twelve ninja guardians were more than capable of taking on any enemy that dared to threaten their lord, they also were completely focused on protecting the daimyo himself.

The Hokage however couldn't keep from feeling uneasy. It had just been a scant few days ago that the daimyo had asked once again for some of Konoha's Kunoichi to be used as nothing more than whores. And now there was this seemingly innocent request. He didn't believe in coincidences. The Daimyo's daughter very well might require a bodyguard, but he doubted that this was what the daimyo had in mind.

Nonetheless there was nothing he could do, not this time. Refusing a long term seduction mission on moral grounds was one thing. Refusing a request for a bodyguard? And for the Daimyo's own daughter no less? He might as well just throw his hat into the garbage bin. So he had no choice but to acquiesce.

Now the only question was who to send. He would warn them of course. He couldn't send one of his Shinobi blindly into a potentially dangerous situation. He just hoped it would be enough to keep them safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 - Tenten Part 1

.

Dumping the last article of clothing into the chock-full garbage sack, Tenten wiped her sweaty hands on her brown, loose-fitting pants. She pushed an errant strand of soft, brown hair back behind her hitai-ate and sighed relieved. "That's everything," she muttered quietly, surveying the stacks of moving boxes and garbage sacks, which contained all her worldly possessions except for the weapons sealed in the scroll at her side and a small selection of her favorite clothes in a similar, but smaller scroll.

Resting her hands on her slim hips, she brooded once more, as she had done several times since she had accepted her newest mission this morning. Bodyguarding the Daimyo's daughter was no simple mission any run-of-the-mill ninja would be tasked with, so Tenten supposed she should feel flattered that she had been selected, however, it also meant that she would be away from Konoha, her home, for the next several years.

In the end, the offered money had been the deciding factor. The daimyo paid very well, the only way she would be able to earn more money, money she needed, would be if she ran a constant string of S-Rank missions, which weren't issued anymore ever since the war was over and the Shinobi nations had entered a tentative state of peace. She needed the money, though, how else was she going to finance her weapon shop? Take a loan? As if there was any bank that was stupid enough to loan money to a ninja…

Well, nothing to be done about it now, she had already accepted the mission and canceled her rental contract. Yesterday evening had been a small farewell celebration with most of the rookie nine, Gai-sensei and Lee. It had been one complete wonderful disaster, the kind that she would miss even more than Konoha itself. Shaking her head furiously she focused on the task at hand, getting emotional now that everything was done with would not help her now…

She gave one last glance over her packed belongings and steeled herself, taking a deep breath before leaving her apartment. She locked the door behind her and hid the key under her doormat, Lee and Gai had promised to store her furniture somewhere safe until she returned.

Dusting herself off, she began her journey without looking back, jumping onto a nearby rooftop and made her way towards the capital.

Activity slowed down once she reached the Daimyo's palace, the capital was several magnitudes larger than Konoha and had the people to match. To make matters worse, jumping on the rooftops was forbidden, unlike in Konoha. Thus Tenten had to make her way through the crowded streets on foot, fighting against the throngs of people bustling about the city this afternoon.

She arrived at the gates, finally. The whole complex was large enough to fit one of Konoha's larger districts inside it and was completely surrounded by tall, red, stone walls. They were not as high as the walls surrounding Konoha, however, their purpose seemed more to impress than to protect, seeing as the battlements were adorned with golden moulding.

The guards at the gate gave her little trouble after seeing the letter from the Hokage, they must have been informed of her arrival beforehand. They once again reminded her that there was to be absolutely no chakra usage without the Daimyo's prior approval. Tenten grumbled but acquiesced, deciding against jogging to speed things up. She didn't want to be all sweaty when she met the arguably most powerful man of the country.

The walk through the expansive gardens took her the better part of an hour, the only people outside were either guards or servants, all who ignored her. The gardens were magnificent, but Tenten didn't pay them any mind, too busy mentally preparing herself for the upcoming meeting.

Once at the actual palace she was once again asked to identify herself. One of the smartass guards even tried to demand a full 'body-search', but one look from the unamused Tenten made him back off, much to the amusement of his fellow guards. Seeing that she would be able to continue on without much trouble, at least for now, she stepped past the guards and into the palace.

The entrance hall was gigantic, and just as opulently decorated as the rest of the palace. Unlike the gardens, the hall was bustling with people, not quite unlike the streets outside the palace walls. Tenten surveyed the foyer, hoping to spot something that screamed, 'Over here Tenten! This way!'. She did not have such luck, though. Deciding that standing around dumbly would serve no purpose, she made her way to the first servant she spotted.

"Excuse me…" called Tenten out hesitantly, but the man simply brushed past her without any indication that he heard her. Tenten frowned deeply, feeling more than a little insulted. She didn't want to cause a scene, though, so she let it go, instead she started looking for the next servant. But just as the man before her, the woman simply brushed past her with a simple "No time." and vanished into one of the dozen hallways leading from the massive hall.

"Excuse me." Said a quiet voice from behind her and Tenten turned around with a scowl, still pissed of at the servants' casual dismissals. The woman shrank back a little when Tenten's furious gaze fixed on her. Seeing that reaction Tenten's eyes immediately softened, it wasn't her fault after all.

"Sorry," said Tenten sheepishly, "I didn't mean to glare at you." Tenten tried to project a friendly aura at the black woman in front of her, hoping that she wouldn't take offense. "Can I help you?"

The chocolate-colored woman shook her head slowly, making her black ponytail swish slightly behind her. "That depends, are you Higurashi Tenten-san?" She asked in a mellow voice, a small smile blossoming on her face when she saw Tenten's nod.

"Ah, that's good, I was afraid I would have missed you." She offered Tenten her dainty hand, which Tenten shook gently. "I'm Fumi, Konoe-hime asked me to escort you to her private quarters as soon as you arrived at the palace."

Tenten smiled slightly, glad to see that the woman was there to help her. "I guess you know who I am already, so there is no need to introduce myself," said Tenten after she let go of the servant girl's smooth hand. "Is there a reason we are going to the princess first, as opposed to the Daimyo?"

Fumi had already started walking off towards one of the less traveled corridors and Tenten well into step beside her. "Konoe-hime wanted to meet her new guardian straight away, I believe you will be introduced to the Daimyo at dinner." Answered Fumi as they took another turn, Tenten was already getting a headache. 'Getting used to this place's layout is going to take a while…'

The two women continued to walk in silence for a few moments. "Is there anything you can tell me about the princess?" Asked Tenten when it became clear that the other woman wouldn't begin a conversation on her own.

Fumi looked uncomfortable for some reason. "Most people think that hime-sama is a very kind a generous person," she offered hesitantly, not looking at Tenten as she spoke.

Tenten frowned thoughtfully. "What do you mean, they think?" The other woman flinched as if struck. Tenten was beginning to feel a little uneasy. "Is there something I should know?" She asked urgently.

The servant girl took a deep breath, but then shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," she said and finally looked at Tenten. "It's just that… Konoe-hime has a bit of a temper with the servants…"

Understanding filled Tenten and she gave the meek servant girl a pitying look. "So she is a bit of a spoiled brat huh?" asked Tenten. The horrified look Fumi gave her was almost comical.

"You can't speak of the princess like that!" She looked around as if she expected the princess to jump out of a wall, ready to bear down on them.

Tenten raised her hands soothingly, "sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Fumi didn't answer, and kept walking at a brisk pace. Sighing quietly, Tenten followed, seems like she wouldn't get anything out of her at the moment.

"Konoe-sama is waiting for you," said Fumi, gesturing at a large, richly decorated wooden door. She said nothing more, simply standing aside silently.

Tenten sighed, she really had screwed up with the girl. "Eh, alright. Thanks for showing me the way, I'll see you around?" She didn't receive an answer. Shrugging, the Kunoichi gently rapped at the door, entering when bid so by a soft, female voice.

The room was just as luxurious as Tenten had expected and most likely larger than her whole apartment had been. It was a… girly room, with everything that entails, from stuffed animals to four-poster bed. The open doors of a small balcony allowed a gentle summer breeze to pass through the room. And there, on the bed sat a young woman. She had golden blonde hair, hanging in long, loose golden locks from her head, framing her angelic face. A regal, white Kimono accentuated her blossoming figure, the golden obi wrapping the elegant garment taut around her slim waist, her cantaloupe-sized breast proudly on display.

She rose with an elegant flourish as soon as the door was closed behind the nervous, young Kunoichi. Tenten bowed subversively at her waist. The princess laughed softly, "Oh no, none of that, stand up, please." Tenten rose relieved, the young princess' smile was infectious and Tenten felt her own lips mirror her new charge's.

Konoe-hime walked over to Tenten and pulled her into a hug, greatly surprising the young Konoha Kunoichi, who after a moment hesitantly returned the hug. The princess grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a small seating area. "Come, I had the servants prepare some tea, so that we may get to know one another." Tenten was pulled along and pushed onto a comfortable couch, directly in front of the princess.

The tea had already been poured, still steaming and spreading a delicate jasmine aroma. "So, tell me about yourself." demanded the princess without delay as soon as she sat down, although she didn't do so unkindly.

"Well," began Tenten hesitantly, unsure what exactly the princess wanted to hear from her. "My name is Higurashi Tenten, I'm 18 years old and a jounin of Konoha." Tenten paused, unsure of what to say next. "I specialize in using Weapons of every kind as well as Fuuinjutsu.

The princess waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. I knew all that already," said Konoe-hime impatiently. "I was hoping you could tell me something a little bit more… personal."

Tenten suppressed a scowl at the casual dismissal. "Like what, Konoe-hime?" Tenten asked, hoping that she didn't sound as annoyed as she felt. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was being dismissed, the servants earlier had already waned on her patience.

"For example," She appeared to be lost in thought for a moment. "Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly, "do you by chance know Uzumaki Naruto? You are close to him in age, yes?"

"Err, yes I do." Answered Tenten a little unsurely. "We've met on several occasions."

"I asked father to request him as my guard, he is the best after all and I shouldn't have to settle for anything less," Said Konoe-hime, not really acknowledging Tenten's words. "But then father said having a male guard would be improper, as if I would ever want to do something like that with a commoner," Tenten's smile became rather fixed. So she was a commoner now?

"However all Konoha Kunoichi seemed so second-rate in comparison, with two exceptions, one who is the Hokage and the other her student, and neither are particularly noteworthy in combat." Tenten would like to see what happens should the princess dare say that to Tsunade-sama's face. "And in the end, I just had to settle for you." Finished the Daimyo's daughter with a sigh, and Tenten wasn't able to keep the offended expression of her face any longer, something which Konoe-hime noticed.

"It's nothing but personal but," the princess said, indifferently sipping her tea, smiling insincerely. "I AM the daughter of the Daimyo, I'm just wondering how such a mediocre Kunoichi is supposed to guard me?"

"Now listen here-" cried Tenten, jumping to her feet. Where was this spoiled bitch getting off, insulting her like that? Her fists were clenched at her side and she was ready to give the self-important bitch a piece of her mind, when she heard a faint, sharp whistling sound behind her.

Spinning around, her hands rose into a defensive position, blocking her vital areas from damage. It was for naught, though, as a small dart pierced the delicate skin of her hand. She barely had time to rip the offending chunk of metal out, before her whole body went slack, every muscle in her body relaxing in an instant. She crumpled unceremoniously to the ground, tearing the table and everything on it down with her.

"Works pretty well huh?" asked a male voice and a man stepped out from behind the billowy curtains. 'Fuck, I let down my guard,' thought Tenten desperately. 'I can't move a muscle, or even talk, shit!' The man came to a stop right in front of her, smirking confidently.

"Hmpf! You certainly took your time, Akitsuschi!" Grumbled Konoe-hime entering Tenten's field of vision as she strolled over to her attacker's side. 'What the hell is going on?' Pondered Tenten furiously, the princess certainly didn't seem to be in danger as she had first feared, but why would the Daimyo's daughter want to capture her?

The man bowed his head, "Forgive me, Konoe-hime, I was waiting for an opening." Apologized the male shinobi, not taking his eyes off Tenten for a single moment.

"Well, whatever." snapped Konoe, turning her attention to the disabled woman at her feet. Once more slipping her fake, simpering smile on her face, she squatted in front of Tenten, her form-fitting Kimono stretching tightly over her curvaceous body. "Now don't look at me like that," she said, still smiling. "I promise everything will become clear soon."

Konoe-hime turned back to Akitsuschi, leaving a limp but furious Tenten steaming on the floor. "Get some of the servants to bring her to my special guest room, I'll be joining you shortly, someone has to explain to father why the Konoha Shinobi won't be able to meet with him until tomorrow." With that she was out of the room, leaving a trail of lavender in her wake.

Akitsuchi turned to Tenten, a dirty smile on his face. "You better relax while you still have the chance," he recommended cruelly. "From now on it's only going to get worse." Tenten mustered the energy to glare hatefully, the effect somewhat lessened by the fact that she drooled all over the floor, but was unable to do anything else as he, and a couple of servants that she hadn't noticed entering the room, picked her up and carried her off to kami-knows-where.

"Oh my, don't you look pretty like that?" Unable to respond, courtesy of the drugs paralyzing effect, Tenten had to contend herself with glaring at the smirking princess in front of her. The servants and Akitsuschi had carried her to what looked like a pervert's dream-dungeon. She wasn't entirely inexperienced when it came to sex, and as a shinobi, she was more than able to tell the difference between sex-toys and actual torture-equipment.

To her shame, her captors had seen fit to dress her up as well, first stripping her completely bare, locking away her equipment and scrolls as they did so. Then they had dressed her once more, although she used the term loosely, as the things she had been forced into could hardly be called clothes. What looked like a sports top made of black latex had been forced over her head, and only once they had nudged it into place did Tenten notice that the fabric which should have been covering her breast wasn't there, leaving her two apple-sized breast hang freely and uncovered from her chest.

Her bottom had been covered by black panties made out of the same material and while they covered everything at the moment, the metal zipped going from the top of her crotch all the way around to the other end of the panties suggested that it most likely would not remain that way for long. Afterwards, they had hung her up like a piece of meat. Her wrists and knees had been tied to suspender bars, which had then been hung from the ceiling, leaving her hanging limply a few feet above the ground.

"But I think a few things are still missing." She stuck a single slender finger to her chin, as if deep in thought. "I think I have just the things we need." With that, she slendered past Tenten who, tied up as she is, was unable to look where she was going. The sound of a cabinet being opened reached Tenten's ears, followed by a small racket as the princess began rummaging for whatever she was looking for.

The princess hummed and the racket stopped. "I guess this is everything," she muttered quietly to herself and Tenten felt a nervous shiver run through her body. "Now which to use first." There was a moment of silence as Konoe-hime contemplated about whatever she was going to do to her now and all Tenten could do was wait helplessly in the embarrassing outfit they had tied her up with. "I guess we'll just start from the top and work our way down."

Tenten's eyes popped open in horror as she saw exactly what the princess had taken out of the cabinet. Cradled in one of her arms were a variety of sex-toys, and apparently, she planned to use them on her. "Now open wide," tittered the princess at her own joke and Tenten glared balefully, the poison was still inside her body, she couldn't close her mouth, even if she wanted to.

From the bundle in her arm, the princess pulled a red ball-gag with holes in it, connected to a black stretch band and what seemed like a pump. The small ball fit easily in Tenten's mouth and the elastic band was secured around her head without trouble, even though the princess was only using one hand. Satisfied with her work, Konoe-hime grabbed the pump and pressed a switch on it's side. Immediately the gag began to expand, using the same hand that was holding the pump, Konoe made sure that the ball wouldn't fall out of her mouth.

It didn't take long until the gag was pressing uncomfortably tight against her unhinged jaw. Tenten winced, it seemed that despite disabling her muscle, the poison still lets her feel all sensations as she would normally. "There we go," cooed the princess, turning off the pump. She patted Tenten's head fondly, as if she were a pet, "That look sure is fitting for you."

She disconnected the pump from the gag, carelessly throwing it to the side. "Now next is," she murmured as she fumbled through the devices in her arm. "Aha!" she exclaimed and with a soft chime pulled out what looked like two clothespins with bells attached to them. "Hmmm, this will be hard with only one hand," mused the princess. She sank to her knees and shuffled below the suspended Tenten, who nervously awaited what was to come next. A surprised yelp left her throat when she felt a warm mouth close around her right nipple, lightly sucking on the rubbery nub. Tenten clenched her eyes shut as a wave of disgust welled through her.

A nimble tongue began strumming over it, before it was released with a lewd pop. The shock of cold air hitting her wet nipple made her gasp, followed by a moan as the warm mouth once more closed around it. The princess played for maybe a minute longer, before once more releasing the by now swollen nub from her mouth. She hummed satisfiedly and Tenten heard the jingle of the bell as she felt something metallic brush against her nipple. Without warning the pin snapped shut, the metal teeth burying themselves painfully into her sensitive, erect nipple. A scream tore itself from Tenten's throat, her body still limp in its restraints. The princess giggled, delighted at the Kunoichi's intense response.

She moved to the other breast as Tenten groaned lowly, repeating the same spiel once more. Tenten's response was no less intense the second time around and after she had stopped screaming the princess took a few moments to play with the bells hanging from the pins, nudging and pushing them around, eliciting pained moans from the helpless Kunoichi.

"Now now, don't tell me you want to stop already," taunted the princess after she rose to her feet once more. "We still have a few toys to go after all." Konoe-hime moved behind her, and just as she had feared the zipper was quickly pulled down, exposing her privates to the young royal's eyes.

"Not wet yet," evaluated the princess disappointedly, although she did not sound surprised. "Don't worry, that will change with time, but for now…" With a pop she opened a bottle of lubricant, squirting a liberal amount between the hanging Kunoichi's buttcheeks. She watched the transparent gel slide down over her privates, the cool liquid causing goosebumps to break out all over the other woman's skin. Grabbing a small inflateable buttplug, she rubbed it a few times through the lubricant that was coating the Kunoichi. Without a care in the world, she began forcefully pressing the toy into her captives rectum. Despite the relaxed muscles, she had some trouble pushing past the tight opening, her new slave's groans of pain were like music to her ears. Flipping a switch, the toy began to hum quietly, expanding slowly inside the Kunoichi's virgin ass. Her slave's pained whimpers turned into grunts, and just when she thought she couldn't handle it anymore the toy stopped expanding, stretching her painfully wide. She would have such fun developing the little slut.

"And last but not least," she sang happily as she took hold of the final toy, a large, bumpy vibrator with a clit extension. Coating it in another layer of lubricant the princess entered the fake cock into her prisoner's tight gash, making sure to fit the extension over the still hidden pearl. Turning on the toy, she zipped up the panties once more, keeping it snugly in place. Satisfied with her work she once again walked over to her captive's face.

Tenten had closed her eyes in an effort to block out the sensations, ranging from simply uncomfortable to downright painful. A soft, warm hand on her cheek, however, prompted her to open her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes glared venomously into the princess' blue ones, who was smiling at her. "I would love to play with you a little more pet," said the princess regretfully. "But it is late already and we both need our rest before tomorrow, so just stay like that alright? I'll get you in the morning."

She turned around after that, unable to see Tenten's murderous look as she stared at the retreating woman's back, her jaw was starting to ache and the dull pain from her nipples and ass was swelling with each moment. She wouldn't give up, though, she would find a way out of this.

Tenten's bloodshot eyes cracked open when she heard the door to her cell swing open. Konoe-hime entered, flanked by two male servants. "Good morning pet, did you sleep well?" asked the princess in an upbeat voice as she stepped into the room. The two servants remained standing next to the door, silently keeping watch, no emotions showing on their faces.

She barely had the energy to glare at her captor, who stood smiling down at her. She hadn't slept a wink, the constant pain and other sensations made sure that she could receive no rest. Halfway through the night, the poison had finally worn off, allowing her to move once more. That had been a mistake, though. Even the tiniest twitch of her set the bells hanging from her nipple pins into motion, augmenting the pain in her abused nubs.

The vibrator stuck in her pussy had been inconsequential at first, the plastic toy's stirring in her fleshy tunnel more uncomfortable than anything else. That had changed as well. It was gradual at first, the constant stimulation slowly developing into a pleasant buzzing, flourishing into an intoxicating ecstasy. Of course, it didn't come without it's drawbacks, her lustful convulsions and rocking hips had involuntarily sent the bells moving again. Punishing her with sharp bolts of pain for every ounce of pleasure she felt.

After a while though the pain, while still unwanted, had started augmenting the pleasure, instead of reducing it. It was a vicious cycle. To that were added the uncomfortable stretching in her butt, although she had gotten used to that a few hours into her torture, and her aching jaw.

The princess seemed to want an answer, but realized that Tenten wouldn't be able to give one as long as her mouth was obstructed. She giggled like a schoolgirl and unfastened the rubber band around her head. With a rough jank, she pulled the still inflated gag out of her mouth, a swell of spit and drool following it. Coughing a few times, Tenten had to clench her eyes shut as the motion sent the bells rocking once more, their chiming resounding mockingly in her ears.

"There, that's better isn't it?" cooed the princess tenderly, stroking Tenten's head affectionately. "Now, did you sleep well, slave?"

Tenten looked up into the angelically smiling face of her captor, beguiling the cruelty hidden behind it. She glared defiantly and spit into her jailer's face. That's where she attempted to spit at least, however her tender jaw and weak muscles worked against her, and the wad of spit splashed against the front of the princess' ivory kimono instead.

Konoe-hime's eyes popped open with shock and disbelieve. A dainty finger rose to the slowly drooping translucent ooze, poking it as if to verify that it was real. "You dare," she muttered as if she still could not comprehend what had just transpired.

Her shock did not last for long, however. The princess' face twisted into an ugly snarl, eyes narrowed and teeth bared like a wild animal. With a savage shriek, Konoe-hime's fist descended upon Tenten's unprotected face, the blow rocking her entire body and she couldn't suppress a scream, less from the punch and more from the excruciating torture on her nipples. The princess continued wailing on her, each blow shaking her dangling body.

Panting heavily, the princess finally stopped her assault, cradling her own bruised hands to her chest. Tenten's battered head hung limply from her neck, blood running from several gashes and her split lip. "You will not, hah, disrespect me like, hah, that again, understood?" Huffed the princess scornfully.

Unable to properly respond Tenten merely shook her head, however, it wasn't enough for the vengeful Daimyo's daughter. Tightly gripping one of the brunette's buns she janked her head up. "Understood?" she hissed, forcing Tenten to keep eye contact.

"Y-yes." Tenten managed to wheeze out through the pain, her vision swimming. She was certain that she had a concussion.

"Good," breathed the princess, a smile once more on her now flushed face. "You there," she called to one of the servants stoically standing watch at the entrance. "Untie one of her hands."

The servant did so without question. Tenten felt the blood rush back into her arm, a strong prickling working itself through the appendage. One hand was more than enough to kill the princess with, but she had moved a few steps back, her eyes glimmering with dark amusement as if she could read her thoughts. "Show her the contract," ordered the princess, and the other servant stepped forwards, carrying a small scroll.

"It is a sealing contract, I hope you know what it means?" Asked the princess as the servant unfurled the scroll in front of Tenten.

"Yes," muttered Tenten absentmindedly, her dazed eyes scanning over the contents of the contract. In essence, it would keep her from harming the inhabitants of the palace, unless it was to protect the Daimyo or his daughter. It also stopped her from escaping or revealing her situation to anyone that did not know about it as well as forced her to cooperate with every punishment the Daimyo's daughter saw fit to bestow upon her. The seal on the scroll would force her to abide to those conditions, taking control of her body and mind to fulfill them, should she not do so voluntarily.

Konoe-hime made an impatient gesture with her bruised hand. "Go on then," she commanded imperiously, tapping her foot testily. "I don't have all day."

"What if I refuse," asked Tenten, knowing already what the answer would be.

"If you refuse, you will be kept here until you no longer do so." Explained the princess disinterestedly, "it will be years before someone will miss you. With time you will agree, this," she said, gesturing to her. "Is just the beginning of what will await you, should you do so."

That was exactly as she had expected. A part of her wanted to refuse, offer a token resistance simply to assuage her wounded pride. However rationally thinking, the best decision would be to simply accept and fulfill her duty to the best of her ability, so that there would be no reason to punish her.

Resignedly, she placed the hand on the contract, pumping a short burst of chakra into the seal. It glowed faintly, the ink unraveling, moving over the paper and to her hand, where the seal reformed on her skin. It pulsed once more with blue light, before fading away before her eyes.

The princess smiled satisfied. "Very good slave," she praised, and Tenten grits her teeth at the moniker. "Untie her and bring her to healer Toshima, tell him to fix her face up once more. Then get her fitting clothes for a private dinner with my father and I."

As usual, the princess didn't wait around to see if her orders were acknowledged, and simply strode out of the room. 'Does the Daimyo know about this?' wondered Tenten. Yesterday the princess had made it seem as if he didn't, but she wasn't sure just what she could believe in this place.

A pained hiss left her lips as one of the servants removed the clamps from her abused nipples, they throbbed painfully as the blood flowed back into the tips. Her underwear was once more unzipped, and the other servant carefully removed the toys from inside her. A humiliate flush worked itself onto her face as he noticed just how wet the constantly moving toy had made her. Biting her lips she swore to herself that she would find a way out of this.

After being escorted out of the dungeon on shaky legs, and getting her face healed by one of the medical ninjas in service of the Daimyo, Tenten had been brought back to the princess' quarters, where a large breakfast had been prepared for her. Seeing that the princess wasn't present, Tenten allowed herself to relax for a short while, gobbling down the meal without caring how uncivilized she must look.

Her moment of peace, however, was interrupted by a gaggle of female servants entering the room. Apparently, they were there to fit her for appropriate clothing, since there wasn't time to tailor something properly for her. The next few hours had been a torture of a different kind for the tomboyish Kunoichi. Trying on Kimono after Kimono, listening to the servants prattle about all kinds of things that didn't interest her…

Finally, they had decided on a simple yet elegant grey Kimono with a white cloud pattern. However, if Tenten thought her torture would be over she couldn't have been more wrong. Afterwards, they had done her hair, nails, and makeup, while the Kimono received some small alterations in terms of length.

Finally, they were done, and Tenten had been told to undress and wait for them to fetch the Kimono from the tailor, who should be done by now. It was close to dinner time already. Lost in her own thoughts Tenten startled as the door to the princess' chambers was opened.

Tenten's bored expression quickly switched into a scornful frown as the ever-smiling princess entered, closely followed by the same guard that had knocked her out the previous day. Her hands moved to cover her body as she glared at the approaching duo.

"Now now, none of that," chided the princess gently. She grabbed Tenten's wrist firmly and moved her hand out of the way. Tenten had thought about protesting or fighting back, but the contract kept her from doing anything serious, and in the end, it just wasn't worth the possibility of a punishment, especially since it was obvious what kind of punishment she would receive.

She moved the hand covering her crotch on her own, there was no point in prolonging this experience any longer than necessary. "That's a good little guard, let us have a look at your pretty body." cooed Konoe-hime with approval. The princess moved around her, inspecting every inch of her body critically. Meanwhile, Tenten focused her glare at the leering guard, who made no effort to hide his ogling.

"Now slave," began Konoe once she had taken in every inch of her new toy's body. "The dinner with my father will begin in a little bit, I trust you still remember the terms of your contract?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes, but gave an affirmative reply. "Good," said Konoe, "because I have a little task for you, and if you fail, father might discover your new situation, which would be bad for me, and in turn bad for you."

"What task, princess?" Tenten forced herself to as politely, even though she would like nothing better than to properly spit in her smug face this time.

"You may call me mistress in private." offered the princess with fake geniality.

After a short pause, Tenten realized that she was expected to repeat her question once more. "What task, mistress." Asked Tenten once more, spitting out the word mistress as if it were a curse.

Konoe-hime didn't seem to care, and instead motioned for Akitsuschi to come forward. He handed the princess a couple of very familiar objects. "I see you recognize them, that's good," said Konoe, holding the two sextoys up for Tenten to inspect. In one hand she held a remote controlled vibrating egg, much like the one Tenten had at home herself. In the other, she held a metallic buttplug, a little larger than the initial size of the last one, but smaller than when it had been inflated.

Tenten stared incredulously for a few moments, her anger replaced with disbelieve. "You want me to wear these during dinner with your father?" concluded Tenten unbelievingly. "Mistress," Tenten added at seeing the princess' pinched look and narrowed eyes.

"Indeed," she confirmed placated. "Should my father discover them, or become suspicious of your behaviour you will be punished of course."

At seeing Tenten's hesitant look she added, "You can, of course, refuse this task." Tenten was too jaded to believe it would be that easy. Her suspicions were confirmed a moment later. "That naturally does not mean that you will escape your punishment."

The princess offered the toys to Tenten, obviously wanting her to put them in herself. Her hands halted just as she was about to grab the toys, something inside her making her pause. "You can ask for assistance if you want, I'm sure Akitsuschi would be happy to provide it," offered the princess as she noticed her wavering.

That shook her out of her pause and Tenten grabbed the toys. Both Konoe-hime and Akitsuschi were staring at her, the guard ogling her perversely and the princess with cruel expectation. Seeing as they weren't about to give her any privacy, Tenten steeled her nerves. Still, a humiliated flush spread across her face as she bent slightly at the waist, one hand spreading her asscheeks apart as she began inserting the plug into her own rectum.

The lack of lubrication made things difficult, not to mention painful, but Tenten grit her teeth and forced herself through. Luckily the stretching from her previous ordeal had not yet worn off, which was most likely the only reason that she did not tear anything in the process. She let out a relieved sigh when the buttplug was fully inside her.

"One left," encouraged the princess, a smug smirk on her face. Ignoring her as best as she could, Tenten placed the synthetic egg at her entrance, discovering to her own shame that she wasn't as dry as she should be. With mixed feelings she began carefully pushing the egg inside her, unable to suppress a gasp as the smooth toy passed through her inner walls.

"Very good," complimented the princess once Tenten was done. "Now to see if everything works properly," Konoe-hime pulled out two small plastic remotes, pressing a button on each of it. Immediately the two toys began roiling inside her, Tenten bit her lip as the sensations flickered through her. "Seems like everything is working as it should." commented the princess satisfied and with another press the toys remained still once more.

The princess clapped loudly and a duo of servant girls entered the room. "Join us outside once you are dressed, we shouldn't let father wait." A feeling of trepidation filled Tenten as the servants began dressing her in the fine Kimono, maybe she should have simply accepted her punishment ab been done with it?

Tenten bit her lip to suppress another moan that threatened to escape her, her face stubbornly turned towards the plate of delicious food in front of her. Her breathing was labored and her whole face was tinted red, something that even the daimyo had picked up on, asking her numerous times if she was fine.

She might have taken him up on one of his offers to leave the table and rest, if she hadn't noticed Konoe-hime's frosty look across the table, punctuated by another burst of vibrating pleasure through her loins.

Dinner had started off fairly well. They had been served a selection of different appetizers and she was able to effortlessly block out the soft humming of the toys inside her as she made small talk with the daimyo.

That had changed over the course of the lengthy dinner, both toys changing their intensity at seemingly random intervals, preventing her from getting used to their sensation. Tenten had underestimated just how long the dinner would last, for almost two hours now she had to endure the sensual torture and she wouldn't be able to stave of her orgasm much longer.

A low groan managed to sneak past her sealed lips as the vibrations in her ass turned almost unbearably intense, before simmer down torturously low again. "Are you sure you are feeling well, Higurashi-san?" Asked the Daimyo, a thin, elderly man, still dressed in his official, regal robes, for the third time.

"Y-yes, hnn, I'm fine, Daimyo-sam-ahhh." Panted Tenten in a breathless voice, incredibly glad for the low lighting that hid the blush on her cheeks and the soft music playing in the background, which covered up most of her moans and sighs.

She was 'rewarded' with a sharp burst of pleasure as the vibrations spiked once more, before cooling off. Her nectar run freely down her thighs and she felt as if she was stewing in a puddle of her own love juices. Tenten was almost at the point where she would prefer being discovered, just so that she could make the seemingly endless torture stop.

"Are you sure, my dear?" asked the Daimyo concernedly, looking worriedly at her. "You sound as if you caught something."

The vibrations in both her pussy and ass were now steadily increasing, showing no sign of lowering back down. "Nhng, N-nothing to w-worry ah!, about, Daimyo-sama."

She muffled a high-pitched whine, her hips spasming as her impending climax approached.

The Daimyo looked incredibly concerned. "My dead, are you su-" His question was interrupted by a sharp, urgent nod at the door. Hesitating for a moment, the Daimyo nevertheless signaled for one of the guards to open the door. A servant hushed inside, over to the Daimyo. He whispered something urgent into the old man's ear, who adopted a troubled expression. Rising to his feet he turned towards Tenten and his daughter. "I apologize, there are some urgent matters I need to take care off."

On shaky legs Tenten rose to her feet, flashes of blinding light dancing before her eyes as she bowed respectfully. "Get some rest my dear," were the last words the Daimyo uttered to her as he left the room.

Not a second after the Daimyo and his guards had left Tenten collapsed, her orgasm thundering through her as she moaned loudly. "What a lucky little slave you are," muttered the princess who squatted down next to Tenten, who laid still moaning and twitching on the ground, the toys never stopping their assault on her sensitive areas. "Looks like you passed this time." Congratulated Konoe-hime softly, stroking Tenten's sweat-matted hair. "And you even got to cum, what a lucky little pet you are."

She rose to her feet, turning off the vibrators as she did so and Tenten could finally relax. "You may return to your quarters, have a servant show you the way." Allowed the princess as she exited the room. "Tomorrow another test will wait for you." And with that promise she closed the door, leaving a shaking Tenten on the ground.

"Today's task will be simple, slave," announced Konoe as soon as Tenten stepped into her private quarters. She was already dressed in an elegant white Kimono, the very same she had worn the day Tenten had arrived in the capital. A few weeks had passed and Tenten had suffered through several more tasks, sometimes succeeding and sometimes being punished for failing.

Tenten sank to her feet in front of the young woman, her head lowered and eyes to the ground, as she had been instructed. She remained silent, by now knowing better than to ask questions, or speak, unless she was directly spoken to.

"First, undress." Ordered the princess imperiously. After a barely perceptible moment of hesitation, Tenten undid the clasps of her sandals and slipped out of her shoes and socks. She rose to her feet before swiftly unbuttoning her white top. She unclasped her bra and placed it on top of her shirt, her hands mechanically going to her pants and shimmying out of them and her panties at the same time. Both articles of clothing were placed atop the previously discarded ones. "Put your shoes back on." Said the princess and Tenten did so, standing straight so that Konoe-hime would be able to inspect her, like Tenten knew she would want to.

The princess' eyes drifted casually over Tenten's naked body before she nodded approvingly. "I realized that in the weeks you have been here at the palace you have never been given a proper tour of it," began Konoe innocently and Tenten felt a shiver run down her spine as she realized why she had been ordered to undress. It was still morning, so while most of the officials would not arrive for a few more hours, the servants and guards would already be up and about, preparing everything for the day.

"You are not to cover yourself for any reason, unless I order you to," continued the princess, smiling slightly as if she could smell Tenten's anxiousness and Tenten wouldn't be surprised if she actually could.

"Is that all, mistress?" Tenten felt herself ask before she could stop herself and cringed inwardly as she saw the Princess' stormy look directed at her.

"We will see…" muttered Konoe ominously, walking out of the room without further comment. Tenten fell into step slightly behind her charge, wanting nothing more than to kick herself for her idiocy. 'If there hadn't been anything else, there certainly would be now…'

They continued their walk, the princess quickly clearing all traces of anger from her face, her visage once more set into the mask of the kind and benevolent young woman's with which she charmed the masses outside the palace. She pointed out various places to the uncomfortable Tenten, acting as if this was nothing but a regular tour for a normal guest. Most of the servants and guards they passed gave her barely more than a startled look, before quickly turning away and continuing with their duties.

Tenten didn't know whether to feel relieved or apprehensive. On one hand, nobody was paying much attention to her, on the other hand nobody acted as if this was anything much out of the ordinary. A loud clattering sound, followed by a wet splash tore Tenten from her thoughts, her body reacting on instinct, placing herself protectively in front of the Princess. The source of the noise was easy to spot, a young, wide-eyed boy stood a few feet away, in front of him two wooden buckets and spilled soapy water.

Tenten felt the princess brush past her, stomping over to the now terrified boy, completely unconcerned with the warm water soaking her expensive shoes. Tenten reluctantly followed, only barely stopping herself from covering her nude body as she approached the boy. "What are you doing!" Snarled Konoe at the boy, her face twisted into a furious grimace.

The boys eye's flicked from the enraged princess to the naked Tenten then back once more. "Look at me when I'm talking to you servant!" hissed the princess when she noticed the boy's wavering attention. The frightened child fell to his knees as if hit, babbling apologies at the princess' feet as he pressed his forehead into to the wet floor. The princess looked mollified, if only slightly. "Were you looking at my slave?" She asked, her voice still hard, but no longer angry. Tenten didn't miss that she wasn't introduced as 'guard', anymore.

"N-no, m'lady" Stuttered the boy, and Tenten almost winced at the transparent lie. Konoe-sama didn't seem to appreciate it either.

"Do you take me for a fool," demanded the princess hotly and stomped her feet, splashing even more water on the trembling boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he begged, sounding close to tears.

"If you desire my forgiveness, then answer me honestly!" growled Konoe, staring angrily at the back of his head.

"Y-yes, I w-was," stammered the young boy, sounding scared out of his mind. He still was not looking up, his head pressed to the cool, wet floor as he shivered.

Konoe watched him silently for a few seconds. "Stand up," she ordered finally, and luckily for him, the boy did so without question. "Where exactly were you looking?" Questioned the princess once the boy was on his feet. The boys head shot up in shock, his eyes darting from his the princess over to her, before back again. He began stuttering once more, clearly unable to answer.

Tenten took pity on him. "Mistress, maybe…"

"No!" shouted Konoe before Tenten could even finish her question. "You shut up, slave! And you, servant boy, answer me!" The boy could only stammer helplessly as the furious princess rounded on him once more. With a defeated sigh the princess calmed herself. Grabbing one of Tenten's arms she pulled the naked Kunoichi next to her, her other hand grabbed one breast roughly.

"Were you looking at her tits?" She questioned the wide-eyed boy, who was busy staring at the nude woman in front of him. The princess' hand grabbed Tenten's crotch, "Her pussy?", the hand left her cunt and slapped Tenten's ass, hard, "or were you staring at her butt?" Tenten's hands were already reaching for her stinging cheek, but she stopped herself in time, not knowing whether it would count as 'covering up'.

The boy continued to ogle Tenten's nude body in silence. "Well?" demanded the princess sharply, which snapped the young boy out of his stupor.

"Yes!" He said loudly.

"Yes to what?" questioned Konoe once more.

"Sorry, I meant 'yes, my lady'." Apologized the boy quickly. The princess pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered something unflattering about commoners and boys in general.

She waved him forward. "Go ahead and touch her then."

The boy looked disbelievingly at the princess, seemingly forgetting just who he was speaking to. "Can I, really?" He asked excitedly and Tenten felt all her pity for the boy evaporate. He got awfully quick over his hesitancy. Konoe-hime said nothing, instead just waving him to go ahead once more.

Tenten glowered at the boy as he placed his cold, wet hands directly onto her naked breasts, her nipples hardening from the cold. The boy didn't seem to mind, as he began fondling her breasts with an awed look on his face.

"Now her pussy," ordered the princess as she stood calmly at the side and watched. The boy did so and Tenten winced as he roughly grabbed her privates, but otherwise did nothing. His inexperienced fumbling was unremarkable at best and slightly painful at worst. The princess as well quickly grew bored with it as well and after letting him touch Tenten's ass for a few moments stopped him.

"Now clean up this mess and be quick about it." She left like that, Tenten falling back to her place behind her mistress, feeling relieved that that ordeal was over with.

The 'tour' continued afterwards, but Tenten could tell that the princess' mood had been ruined. The last few stops were checked off without any further incidents until Konoe-hime announced that she would be getting breakfast. They arrived at the dining hall and Tenten spotted a familiar face. The guard posted near the entrance of the dining hall was the very same overeager guard that wanted to 'search' her the day she had arrived at the capital.

He recognized her as well and he liked what he saw, at least it seemed like that, if they way his eyes lit up was any indication of it. He bowed and greeted Konoe-sama, but turned his attention to her afterwards. "Well would you look at that," he drawled as he leered at her bared flesh, his eyes devouring every inch of her nude body. "If you still wanted that body search you would just have to ask, sweetcheeks."

Tenten glared defiantly, trying to convey all the loathing she felt for him through her look. He didn't back of this time though. Seems like he didn't find naked a woman half as threatening as fully geared Kunoichi. "I'm game if you wanna do this right here baby." He said, one hand reaching for her naked breast.

On instinct, Tenten's hand sprang forward and slapped his away "As if asshole." She hissed at him.

A hard smack on her ass made her yelp, she turned around to give whoever would dare to do that to her a piece of her mind. The words got stuck in her throat as she saw her mistress' narrowed eyes. "That is no way to speak to a respected guard of the palace," reprimanded Konoe. She didn't really sound angry, rather she sounded… calculating. "You better remember your place, slave. If I come back and find out you misbehaved you won't like what is going to happen to you."

Chagrined, Tenten hung her head. Her arms hung loosely at her sides as her cheeks burned with humiliation. The princess turned towards the guard, who smirked as he ogled her naked body. "I hope I can trust you to keep an eye on my slave while I'm having breakfast?" She asked him and without waiting for an answer walked into the dining hall. Tenten hoped the evil smile on her lips was simply a trick of her imagination.

The guard's attention was focused solely on Tenten now. A dirty chuckle passed his lips as he eyed her, slowly walking around the frozen Tenten. "Hmm, I will keep a real good eye on you baby, you better better behave, or hime-sama will punish you."

Tenten grit her teeth but said nothing, resignedly closing her eyes as she prepared herself for whatever she was about to endure at the guard's hands. She didn't have to wait long until two heavy, calloused hands rested themselves on her shoulder and began rubbing small circles on them. If the gesture was an attempt to help her relax then it was failing miserably, it only set her more on the edge as she waited for him to go after his actual goal.

His hands left her shoulders, ghosting down her sides. Goosebumps spread over her skin as his fingernails lightly scratched along her sensitive ribs, something which he seemed to take as a sign of enjoyment on her part. He chuckled lowly, his hands traveling upwards and cupped both her full apple-sized breasts from below. He pinched her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, twisting and pulling the slowly hardening nubs.

Tenten muffled a moan, her hands twitching as she contained the urge to beat his face in. "Yeah, you like that, don't you slut?" whispered his rough voice quietly from behind. Tenten shook her head mutinously, not trusting herself to reply without insulting him. He tugged her nipple harshly and she couldn't stop the yelp escaping her lips. He continued his fondling for a few minutes, whispering a constant stream of degrading comments into her ear. Disgusted as she was, Tenten still felt her body heat up from his insistent caress.

One of his hands moved downwards and cupped her pussy, his middle finger stroking through her moistening gash. "I knew you were loving this, you little whore." He hissed when he felt her wetness coat his finger. "All you sluts are the same," he said and pushed two fingers deep into her wet hole. "You all pretend you don't like it at first, but once a real man takes charge of you, you show your true colors."

"Fuck you," hissed Tenten, unable to put up with the verbal degradation anymore. The nameless guard didn't take offense, laughing quietly instead. He pushed one of his feet between her legs, using it to spread her legs open. This allowed him to finger her by now dripping box even faster, the schlck, schlck sound as his fingers rammed into her drenched hole echoed through the almost empty corridor.

Tenten's legs tensed in preparation for her imminent climax, her hips undulating in rhythm with his fingers. His other hand moved from her breast to her neck, pulling her head back harshly so that he could look into her eyes. Unable to stand the smug smirk on his face Tenten closed her eyes in resignation. Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of her dripping snatch, splattering droplets of her lubricant over the floor. Tenten's eyes opened in disbelieve, words of protest already on her lips. Her unspoken objection turned into a high-pitched scream of pain as his rough hand harshly slapped her sopping pussy.

She fell to her knees, reflexively clutching her stinging cunt. Her legs shook as, much to her embarrassment, her climax thundered through her in that exact same moment, pleasure and pain mixing intoxicatingly inside her shivering body.

"So, just because I'm not present, you think you can ignore my commands, slave?" Tenten closed her eyes in resignation when she heard her mistress harsh question from behind her. Konoe-hime wouldn't care why she disobeyed, only that she had. She turned around to face both the smirking guard and her furious mistress. She dreaded what the twisted woman would come up with as punishment this time...

Tenten swallowed roughly as the princess pushed her through the door into the wooden guard barracks. The guards started to whistle and cat-call as soon as she was inside the room, Tenten could make a decent guess at what her punishment would likely entail.

Daintily following her into the crowded room was the princess, ever-present smile on her face. The guards quieted as soon as they saw their lord's daughter among them, bowing respectfully until the princess waved them off. She looked around the room, until her eyes met the same guard whose actions had allowed her to inflict this little punishment onto her newest slave. She waved him forward, inwardly frowning with disgust at his already lecherous expression. 'Commoners really have no class…' thought the regal young woman. However, she let none of her inner thoughts show.

"I believe you know what to do?" she asked him and upon seeing his eager nod she let her smile brighten. "Then I leave her to you, remember, no permanent damage and the servants will pick her up come morning." Nothing else needed to be said and the princess stepped back out of the dirty barracks, making sure not to seem too eager. She would need to take a bath once she was back in the palace. Let the commoners have some fun with her little pet.

Back in the barracks Tenten shuffled nervously, waiting with bated breath for the punishment to start. Her thighs clenched involuntarily, a tiny part inside her looking forward to the purely physical aspect of her punishment. However, it was drowned out by the overwhelming majority, which was roiling with disgust as she observed the greedy, leering faces of the assembled guards around her.

"Well well," drawled her nemesis, circling around her like a predator would around its chosen prey. "You just couldn't stay away, you little slut." Tenten glared coldly but said nothing.

"Don't leave me waiting, cunt!" He barked and Tenten startled at the sudden change of temperament. "Show me my prize."

"Fuck off," spat Tenten, but her hands nevertheless moved and began undressing herself, the contract she had been forced into not giving her any other options. She grabbed the hem of her tight, white top and smoothly pulled the garment over her head, revealing her taunt, bare tummy and simple white bra. The whistles and hollers picked up once more, no longer held back by the presence of the princess.

Reaching behind herself she slowly unclasped her bra, before shrugging her shoulders and letting it fall unceremoniously to the ground. The were some more hoots and hollers as well as several obscene comments as her apple-sized breasts were exposed to the hungry eyes of the two dozen or so men. She noted with loathing that several of them had already begun undressing themselves, no doubt eager for the real action to start.

"God damn, your nipples are already hard again," growled the guard whose fault her presence here was. "If you want it so much, why don't you hurry the fuck up!"

Tenten removed her red cloth pants, letting them inelegantly slide down her legs. She stepped out of them, her white cotton panties the only piece of clothing protecting her womanhood from those savages' eyes. Steeling herself she hooked her fingers through the waistband and pulled them off as well. Her arms hung limply at her side, not covering anything from view as the guards leered at her now naked body, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of showing them how uncomfortable she was.

"Fuck bitch, you're one hot piece of ass." muttered the apparent leader as he stepped closer to her. Her roughly grabbed one of her tits, kneading it harshly for a few seconds and she grunted in pain. He repeated the treatment with her other tit too, before moving on to her pussy. "Looks all good," he announced, as if he had just examined a chunk of meat at the market.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her deeper into the room, a small gap opening in the circle of guards as they walked past them. The guards close to her groped at her, some gentle and other hard and uncaring. Tenten suffered all of them and simply let the guard pull her over to the furthest corner of the building. 'Seems like they prepared for tonight,' thought Tenten wryly as she saw the mass of mattresses, pillows, and blankets were thrown around. A small number of bottles and kegs stood at one side, and a large box of condoms on the other. The leader threw her onto the mass of pillows and began unbuckling his own pants, 'seems like things are getting started,' thought Tenten with resignation.

He was already hard, his large prick jutting obscenely from his waist as he advanced on her. Pulling her upwards he grabbed one of her buns, pressing her face against his cock. The musky odor of his prick almost made her gag, even more so when he began rubbing it against her cheek. "Suck it, bitch," he growled and pressed the purple glans against her lips. Seeing no point in resisting, Tenten let him slip inside her wet mouth. He groaned at the feeling of her hot flesh surrounding his aching prick and immediately began thrusting harshly into her. She gagged but quickly adjusted, letting his prick descend down her throat. He grunted with satisfaction as he buried his full 8 inches down her gobbling maw.

Two more guards made to move and join the fun, but the leader was having none of it. "Fuck off you pricks, you can have once I'm done with that bitch." There was some dissatisfied grumbling at his proclamation, but nothing else.

He began fucking her mouth even rougher, both of his hands taking hold of a bun each, suing them as leverage to intensify his thrusting. Tears and spit ran down Tenten's face, wet sloshing sounds and her gagging the only noises in the room. Despite everything, she felt herself getting aroused from the rough treatment, each time his hard cock breached into her throat another bolt of pleasure shot right to her clit. She resisted the temptation to use her unoccupied hands to grant herself some relief, instead placing them on his thighs, making it seem as if she wanted him to slow down.

He didn't of course, thrusting harshly down her throat without remorse. "Fuck, I wanted to fuck the shit out of you all day long," He growled, burying her nose in his pubes as he choked her on his dick. "Fucking take it!" He roared as his orgasm started, shooting a massive load of hot, boiling cum right down the Kunoichi's abused throat.

He pulled out of her maw once he had finished, a layer of spit and cum coating his still hard prick. Disregarding the panting Kunoichi crumpled before him he grabbed one of the numerous condoms from the side, slipping the transparent rubber over his shaft with practiced movements.

He grabbed her waist harshly, fingers bruising her tender skin as he turned her over on all fours, ass jutting upwards. His hand roughly slapped the tight globe of her ass, prompting a moan from the still delirious Tenten. "Do all Kunoichi get wet so easily?" he demanded, but only received an unintelligible moan from her.

Her rubbed his rubber-covered shaft a few times through her wet gash, lubricating himself before roughly sheathing himself in her tight, wet hole. Immediately he began pounding into her dripping snatch, ignoring the moaning and writhing Kunoichi. One of his hands snaked around her waist, his middle finger cruelly scrubbing her engorged clit.

Tenten wailed, unable to suppress her sounds of pleasure anymore as she was harshly taken from behind. Her ass stung as his hips kept slapping against it, her nipples ached and his hard cock pounding her cunt rammed harshly against her womb with each thrust. She loved it. The crowd cheered nastily when her first orgasm induced scream tore from her mouth. The leader kneeling behind her never faltering in his savage rhythm.

The other guards apparently felt that it was safe to attempt joining in once more, two of them shuffling in front of her on their knees. When the leader said nothing, one of them grabbed her head and pulled her mouth over his prick and the other placed one of her hands on his cock.

The leader's rhythm became more urgent, and Tenten knew he would be cumming shortly. Her growled as he did, slamming her hips flush against his as his cock began jerking inside her drooling cunt, filling the condom with his second load of cum. He didn't linger, instead, his cock was immediately replaced by another, which began fucking her just as hard as the one before.

She lost count of how many cocks she serviced through the night, once one of the came there were immediately three others ready to take it's place. After a few hours they stopped using the condoms, or maybe they had used them all up. Load after hot load of cum began coating her sweaty skin as her body trembled from climax after climax. Her belly was bloated from the mass of gooey white cream she had been forced to swallow. When the guards became impatient they began using her ass as well, shooting countless jets of boiling cum into her ass. She passed out not much later, her body unable to handle the constant stream of climaxes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Satsuki Part 2

Satsuki's eyes slowly fluttered open as she regained consciousness, only to be greeted by the now familiar, absolute darkness. Her whole restrained body ached and it took her a moment to recall why. Disgust welled up inside her as she recalled yesterday's events. How could she have let that man toy with her like that? And how could she have enjoyed it? Rationally, she knew of course that most of the pleasure had been caused by the aphrodisiac laced oil, but that didn't change the fact that she had still felt the pleasure. And in the end he had even…

A hot flush spread through her nethers as she recalled just what had caused her to orgasm. Her butthole clenched in fond remembrance of the Daimyo's finger and Satsuki felt tears of frustration gather behind her blindfold, even as a wave of arousal washed over her body. As if it wasn't bad enough to be humiliated by her captors, utterly at their mercy, now her own body started to betray her too.

The door hinges squealed as the metal door was pushed open and Satsuki's head shot up, reflexively turning to the direction the sound had originated from. She was relieved when she made out the recognizable, soft footsteps of the silent servants who usually tended to her. She didn't think she could have endured another session with the Daimyo right now.

Satsuki allowed herself to relax as the servants began cleaning the sweat, dried juices and remains of the oil from her exhausted body. She obligingly let them feed her, the delicious food doing wonders to replenish her depleted reserves. She would take this treatment any day over another get-together with the Daimyo, thought Satsuki, completely at peace for the time being.

But as usual, good things didn't last. The pleasant, fruity smell of the blasted oil wafted up her nose and her body quivered in eager anticipation. She resigned herself to it, there was nothing she could do about it, she would simply try to focus, in hopes of preventing her lust from driving away all her reason once again. Before long, warm and sticky hands roamed over her body, setting it abuzz with desire.

However, it wasn't long until she noticed that something about today's session was different from usual. The servants seemed almost rushed, compared to their generally thorough massage. It was as if they were simply trying to cover her in oil, instead of massaging it deeply into her skin. It still felt good, however she was almost disappointed when she realized that she wouldn't be able to climax with the speed the aides were progressing.

All too soon the hands left her, leaving her panting and incredibly aroused. Her nipples ached with the need to be touched and her leaking cunt demanded attention. Something soft and moist pressed against her lips and she gasped in surprise when a wet tongue brushed against her lips, the unknown assailant didn't waste their opportunity and gently, but deeply, inserted her tongue into Satsuki's mouth.

A part of Satsuki was furious, even as she groaned with lust. Her attempt to bite off the invading, wet muscle was turned into a soft nibble instead by her uncooperative body. The woman in front of her moaned softly, the first sound she had ever heard any of them make. Satsuki's low groans turned into wanton moans as hands once more settled on her soft, glistening skin.

Two hands, presumably belonging to the woman kissing her, tenderly grasped her face, stroking her cheeks and massaging her ears, something that Satsuki found surprisingly pleasant. The woman's small nose nuzzled against her own as she deepened the kiss, making Satsuki swoon against her will. 'My first real kiss…' she thought subduedly.

The other women were far from being idle and before she knew what was happening, she already had several hands and mouths on her body. One hand grabbed her left tit, squeezing it firmly, the fingers pinching her long, erect nipple. The other one was claimed by a warm mouth, her breast small enough to fit completely into the sucking maw, it's tongue flicking against her sensitive nub.

Another mouth was busy placing teasing butterfly kisses along her inner thighs, traveling close to her sopping gash but never quite touching her where she needed to feel them the most. Satsuki's hips squirmed in place, this was utterly different from the Daimyo's cruel handling, she felt like she was floating on a stream of bliss. It felt like everything was about actually pleasing her, about making her feel good, unlike her session with the Daimyo where everything he did seemed motivated by her humiliation.

Satsuki let herself go, giving in to the onslaught of pleasure assaulting her body. She began eagerly returning the kiss, exploring the other woman's warm, wet mouth. The pleased noises she made seemed to spurn on the other two servants tending to her. The woman at her breast began alternating between both of them, nibbling and biting on one erect nipple, while her hand massaged the other tit. The third woman seemed to have teased her enough and decided to get things started.

The first kiss on her soaked womanhood made her jerk, mewling wantonly into the kiss. The other woman smiled into their kiss, hungrily returning her affections as Satsuki began squealing into the kiss when the lips and tongue on her pussy began eating her out. Satsuki wished her arms and legs were free, but for the first time the wish didn't stem from a desire to escape or kill her captors, but from a desire to grant pleasure to the women worshipping her body.

Her hips were writhing as much as her restraints allowed it, trying to grind her pussy against the titillating caress of them woman below her. She was so close! A pair of lips fastened themselves around her hard clit and Satsuki nearly lost it.

"Mhpf, mhpf, mhnah!" Satsuki's pleas were muffled by the other woman's tongue invading her mouth. She removed her tongue from her mouth, allowing her moans to escape unhindered and began gently kissing along Satsuki's chin, along her jaw and towards her ear.

"What was that?" breathed a sultry female voice into her ear, the tickling wave of air sending a shudder down her back.

"Mnah! Mo- uh!...More!" Gasped Satsuki between moans, her whole body shaking from unfulfilled desire. She wished they would finally push her over the edge.

"More what?" questioned the woman at her ear, nibbling gently on her earlobe.

Satsuki wailed with distress as an especially hard suck on her clit catapulted her almost over the edge, only for the woman to release her clit, instead now lovingly kissing all over her pubic area.

"Uh! Ah, ah, more… fuck!... cum!" babbled Satsuki senselessly, cumming the only thing on her mind. The woman kneeling before her seemed to take pity on her, plunging her tongue deeply into Satsuki's slavering vagina, tongue fucking the hot hole furiously. A scream tore itself from Satsuki's throat as she finally came, shooting a flood of love juices into the woman's mouth. Star exploded before her eyes, her orgasm incredibly intense after being held on the edge for so long.

The women eased off her, refraining from anything besides softly stroking her legs, ribs and belly. Satsuki felt someone fumbling around at the back of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut as her blindfold was suddenly lifted from her eyes and a bright light flooded her hypersensitive eyes.

"Turn off the light." Pleaded Satsuki as her head throbbed in pain. There was a soft laugh at her ear just before she felt a familiar pair of lips press against her own. Reflexively she returned the kiss, keeping her eyes closed as she enjoyed the gentle nipping on her bottom lip.

"It's not that bright here." Muttered the same woman after breaking their kiss. Satsuki blinked once more and carefully squinted her eyes open. The light still seemed bright but it wasn't as blinding as before. She blinked furiously as her eyes adjusted to something other than darkness for the first time in weeks. The blurry shape of a female face swam into view before her eyes, and as time passed she could make out more and more detail of it.

She saw a tanned, beautiful face, jaw-droppingly gorgeous with a cute button nose, sultry lips and big blue eyes with long lashes. Waves of honey-blonde hair spilled from her head framing her face nicely. She was smiling at her, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips. She placed a soft warm hand on her cheek. "Did you enjoy that?" She asked Satsuki gently.

Satsuki's face flushed and she quickly looked down, which proved to be a mistake. Her pale skin was glistening wetly, a combination of sweat and aphrodisiac oil glimmering in the light. Each of her two small breasts was topped by a long, erect, cherry-red nipple, still throbbing in rhythm with her heartbeat.

To her left was a petite young woman with smooth, chocolate-colored skin. Her long black hair was tied up into a high ponytail, held together by a bright red ribbon. Her body was covered by a simple white robe, adorned by nothing but the red sigil of the fire Daimyo, which the oil had turned transparent at some spots, offering teasing flashes of naked flesh. She was about the same height as Satsuki although, Satsuki noticed enviously, her breast were much larger than hers.

Below her flat stomach, and in between her spread legs, kneeled another woman. Although 'woman' might be the wrong term, teenager would be better suited. Her black hair was cropped boyishly short, even shorter than Satsuki's own. She wore an impish smile, her chin glistening wetly from Satsuki's juices. The rest of her pale body was rather unremarkable, except for her breasts, which were just as small as hers, however seeing that the girl was probably a few years younger than her, that didn't comfort her a lot. She wore the same robe as the other two women.

Satsuki felt a soft female hand lift her chin, forcing her to meet the eyes of the blonde. Her cheeks darkened even further as she saw the knowing smirk on the blonde's pouty lips. 'They look really kissable…' thought Satsuki absentmindedly, her tongue licked her lips unconsciously.

"I asked you a question Satsuki-chan." said the blonde gently. "It definitely looked like you enjoyed yourself."

Satsuki tried and failed, to keep the heat from flooding to her cheeks, attempting scowl at the impertinent woman, but only managing to pout cutely. "W-What was there to enjoy about it…" muttered an embarrassed Satsuki, refusing to let her black eyes meet the blonde's blue ones.

"Oh really…" drawled the blonde amused. "What about our kiss then?" She asked, before placing her soft lips once more on Satsuki's own. Satsuki's eyes closed as she leaned into the kiss, which was broken far too soon by the other woman. "Didn't you enjoy that?" Asked the blonde rhetorically.

Satsuki opened her mouth to answer but a soft, tanned finger stopped her, the remaining oil coating it sent pleasant shivers through her body. The blonde's other hand began running soothingly over her side, her fingertips lightly tickling Satsuki's soft, flushed skin. "What about your breasts?" She asked as her fingers slowly traced the outline of her small tit making Satsuki squirm. "Didn't you like what Fumi did?"

Satsuki's gaze briefly flicked over to the dark-skinned servant, Fumi, who still looked at her neutrally, although there seemed to be a flicker of desire in her chocolate colored orbs, but maybe that was Satsuki's own pleasure-addled mind playing tricks on her.

By now the blonde was kneeling before Satsuki, having traded places with the young girl. Her warm breath washed over Satsuki's moist privates. Immediately Satsuki's body began heating up with arousal once more.

"Hey there Satsuki-chan, I'm Kaori!" chirped the girl with the black pixie haircut, snapping Satsuki's attention away from the blonde. The girl grinned wide, she leaned close and Satsuki could see her sticky fluids coating her chin. A tarty smell with a hint of sweetness wafted over her.

"Er…" began Satsuki, not quite knowing what to say. She was saved from answering, though, as the young girl covered the distance between their lips quickly, mushing her sticky lips to Satsuki's own moist ones. A surprised moan escaped Satsuki at the bold move, her slightly parted lips swiftly pried open by a small tongue. A sweet taste accompanied the kiss. 'The daimyo was right,' realized Satsuki as she began to enthusiastically return the kiss. 'I really do taste sweet.'

The squealing of the door hinges turned Satsuki's attention away from the kiss temporarily. She looked over to the metal door, catching a brief glimpse of swishing white fabric and brown skin. "Where is she going?" Questioned a confused Satsuki, turning back to Kaori.

Kaori smiled lustfully. "She is getting something really fun." A shiver of expectation coursed through Satsuki, which turned into a low moan as Kaori began gently stroking her flushed skin.

"Nhn-o! Don't, ah! I just c-ah-me!" Panted Satsuki as the blonde started gently nipping at her sensitive mons. "Too much, too m-uh-ch!" Squirming her hips, Satsuki cried out as almost painfully intense pleasure surged through her body. Her juices spilled once more freely from her sopping gash, her body uncaring of her overwhelmed mind.

"Relax," whispered Kaori between fluttering kisses on her collarbone. "The more you cum, the better it will feel. You do want to cum don't you?"

"Yesss," Satsuki hissed, watching through lust crazed eyes as the blonde pressed an oil covered finger into her wanton channel. Slowly, way too slowly, the finger began fucking her needy cunt, twisting and rubbing deliciously against her soaked, rippling walls.

"Satsuki-chan really is a selfish girl," commented the petite, raven-haired girl offhandedly. Her fingers plucked at Satsuki's erect nipples, sending sharp flashes of pleasure through the young Kunoichi.

Satsuki wailed when the finger rubbed roughly against her g-spot, her toes curling at the exquisite feeling. "W-what do you… hya!... mean?" gasped Satsuki between moans. Kaori didn't answer for a while, instead, she kept stroking and pinching Satsuki's long nipples while she licked and nibbled at her pale collar bone. Satsuki was once again lost in the pleasure, her mind clouded by lust as she anticipated the intense climax that was swiftly approaching.

The girl stopped tending to her rigid nipples and Satsuki groaned in disappointment. "I just think it is time for you to pay us back a little, that's all."

Satsuki watched uncomprehendingly as Kaori began unfastening the restraints around her arms with practiced movements. Her arms were free in no time and the blonde started helping Kaori in untying her legs. Satsuki stumbled forward when the last clasps were opened, her legs unable to support herself properly after being suspended for so long. The tall blonde caught her in her arms, pressing Satsuki's naked, shivering body against her own. Slowly she lowered the young Kunoichi to the ground.

Satsuki kneeled on the ground disbelievingly, her lust-clouded mind still processing that she was actually free. Her first thought was, of course, to escape, however, something held her back. Instead, she watched transfixed as the blonde slowly lifted her white dress over her head, exposing her naked, tanned body beneath.

Licking her suddenly dry lips Satsuki felt her soaked pussy quiver in anticipation. 'I wonder if she tastes as sweet as I do,' thought Satsuki as she stared at the glistening, bald snatch in front of her. The blonde sat down in front of her, spreading her legs apart. Satsuki watched in fascination as the glistening petals opened before her eyes, revealing the pink, delicious-looking insides.

A small hand slapped her bottom gently and she yelped surprised. She looked over her shoulder at the impishly grinning Kaori. "Go on, on all fours with you," ordered the little she-devil, giving Satsuki's other pale cheek a swift clap. A twinge of anger wormed its way through her arousal, her legs trembled as she attempted to get on her feet. The little bitch was clearly due for some behavioral lessons.

A soft, warm hand wound itself over her nape, pulling her head down. Satsuki turned to face the blonde again, not resisting as her face was pulled closer to the wet womanhood before her eyes. Her mouth watered as she wondered what it would taste like.

"Please, hurry," uttered the blonde sultrily and Satsuki acquiesced, lowering her mouth eagerly to the shaved, bronze pussy. A little hesitantly at first, Satsuki licked carefully through the moist crevice. When the first taste of spicy love juice hit her tongue Satsuki began really tonguing the dribbling hole, eagerly lapping up every drop of spilled nectar, the low moans and lovely gasps of the blonde were like music to her ears.

Kaori meanwhile lifted Satsuki's butt and rearranged her legs so that Satsuki was on all fours, her legs spread apart, lewdly exposing her privates. She gently rubbed her middle finger through the sopping gash of the raven haired Uchiha, who eagerly moaned into Megumi's cunt, causing the blonde to moan loudly.

However Satsuki's pussy was not Kaori's real target, their master had given them clear instructions on which hole they should focus on. Thus Kaori removed her finger all too soon for the perturbedly mewling Kunoichi. Her other hand grasped a tight, pale butt cheek and spread her ass open, revealing the pink star between them. Kaori smirked as Satsuki stiffened in realization of what was about to happen. Her lubricated middle finger pressed insistently against the tight pucker, which yielded to the slippery digit without much resistance.

Satsuki's back arched as her ass was penetrated in one fell swoop. She squealed into the blonde's pussy as she climaxed hard, her pussy squirting a jet of hot nectar onto the floor. Tiny aftershocks raced through her body with each thrust as Kaori kept fingering her. She wanted to beg her to stop, however, the hand at her neck kept her firmly pressed against the delicious, juicy cunt.

A second finger breached her convulsing butthole, starting a second, even more intense orgasm. The vibrations of her tongue as she howled out her climax set off the blonde's own orgasm as well. With a high-pitched squeal she came, flooding Satsuki's mouth with her tasty nectar, who swallowed each drop greedily, even as her mind blanked out from pleasure.

A soft, warm hand curled itself through her ebon tresses as Satsuki laid on the ground, panting from exhaustion. Her face was still buried between the blonde's warm thighs, the smell of her hot pussy flooding her nostrils, the lingering spicy taste prominent on her lips. She began to weakly lap at the tanned lips before her, attempting to catch the remaining drops of liquid. With a shameful pop, the fingers were removed from her ass, her pucker gaping open as it clutched around nothing but air. In an attempt to cover her embarrassment she burrowed her face deeper into the sweltering folds, driving the moaning blonde towards a second orgasm.

Watching Satsuki's cutely gaping butthole for a moment Kaori nodded satisfied. She picked up the previously discarded bottle of oil and removed the stopper. Turning back to Satsuki she spread her butthole once more with two fingers, making the slutty kunoichi gasp and moan as she sloppily licked at Megumi's pussy. Carefully, she began pouring the oil directly into Satsuki's butt.

Satsuki's body went rigid as a foreign, yet familiar sensation spread through her body. It felt as if someone had set her body ablaze from the inside. One long, drawn-out moan rumbled through her chest as the intense heat spread to every inch of her trembling body. The blonde's hand tugged insistently at her short, black hair. Satsuki hadn't even realized that she had stopped eating the tasty treat in front of her. With renewed vigor, Satsuki set about her task, one of her hands joining her lips and tongue. Her mouth fastened around the rosy pearl, tongue lashing swiftly as she drilled first one, then two fingers into the blonde's dripping twat.

The moans echoing from above her were like music to Satsuki's ears, however, her nethers felt strangely empty and neglected. She wiggled her cute, round butt invitingly, hoping that Kaori would take the hint and go back to work on her.

Kaori indeed got the hint, however just as she was about to get to work on Satsuki's slutty holes the door opened. Momentarily distracted, she looked over to the opening metal door. A smile worked itself onto her young face when she saw just who had entered. Rising to her feet she skipped through the room and threw her arms around the Daimyo, who smiled indulgently, already familiar with his servant's behavior. "She is ready, master," whispered Kaori into the Daimyo's ear, making sure to press her youthful body tightly against his.

The Daimyo nodded, smiling satisfied. He lifted his arms and Kaori dutifully assisted him with removing the expensive garments. Once undressed the Daimyo made his way over to the naked Kunoichi, his cock already half hard. Fumi, who had accompanied him placed a soft, red pillow behind the kneeling Kunoichi and the Daimyo situated himself behind her, resting his knees on the pillow.

He grabbed her butt with both hands, kneading the soft, pale flesh, spreading them apart on occasion and enjoyed the lewd view that was presented to him. His dick was hardening rapidly, but not quick enough for his liking. He gestured silently for his two servants to attend to him.

They sank to their knees without hesitation, one on each side of him. There was no delay in their actions, the petite, dark-skinned Fumi engulfed his cock from head to base with a single swallow and he had to suppress a moan, to avoid giving himself away too soon. Kaori meanwhile had twisted on her back, her head between his legs as she lapped on his heavy testes.

The salacious attention of two young beauties caused his cock to harden in record time. He let himself enjoy their ministrations a small moment longer, but then regretfully shooed them away. They did so without question, but he could see the glimmer of disappointment in their eyes. He would have to make sure to give them a proper reward later on.

His hands wandered a little lower, gently parting the naughty Kunoichi's dripping flower. He could tell she liked that, her muffled moans resounding eagerly through the room. Already familiar with the procedure, Fumi knew exactly what to do. She grabbed his turgid shaft and rubbed the purple head through Satsuki's soaked gash, coating it with her own natural lubrication. "You will love this, Satsuki-chan," announced Fumi earnestly, resting the swollen crown of his cock against Satsuki's eagerly twitching hole.

Satsuki mewled needily, insistently pushing back against the hot tool teasing her. Her eyes popped wide open as the massive shaft breached her tight, soaked cove, stretching her rippling walls almost painfully wide. It felt so good though. Her mouth open in a silent wail, she crammed as much of the thick pole inside her yearning cunt as she could take, without removing her mouth from the delectable twat.

The Daimyo watched in quiet fascination as the horny kunoichi began to fuck herself on his massive prick, taking about a third of it with each thrust. He had never thought that he would get her to this point, this fast. But it seemed that for all her anger and dismissals she was still just a horny little tramp. Once again shaking his head at the perceived weakness in the Kunoichi's training, he decided to become active himself, not content with just allowing her to do all the work, no matter how amusing it was to watch.

Scooting closer, the Daimyo wrapped his hands firmly around the girl's slim waist, his fingers dug into her soft, pale skin as he rammed into her without warning. Satsuki came with an animalistic howl, her pussy milking the immense shaft that crashed into her womb.

Two hands cupped her small breasts from behind, and Satsuki felt herself lifted up and into the lap of whoever was scooping out her cunt with their huge tool. Her limp body slumped backward into the warm embrace, one of the hands on her tits turned her face to the side, and a pair of lips pressed against her own. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around the person's neck, deepening the kiss. Her waist ground downwards in small circular motions, twisting the hard shaft deliciously, much to her slavering cunt's approval.

Their kiss broke and a high-pitched giggle pierced through the fog in her head. Her lust-clouded eyes blinked blearily, her weary mind taking a second to process just who was holding her in their arms. "W-whaaa…" slurred Satsuki, the pleasure still clouding her senses. She looked down at the massive cock penetrating her as if she hadn't noticed it before.

"Nhng…-nooo!" Cried Satsuki weakly once she realized what was really happening. She began to struggle in the Daimyo's loose grasp, her arms flailing around in an uncoordinated fury that she would have been ashamed off, would she have been able to think clearly. She managed to rise halfway to her feet, the Daimyo's heavy prick flopping out of her with a wet squelch, before he regained his bearing and grabbed her from behind with a surprisingly strong grip for his age.

His arms slipping underneath her knees, over her shoulders and behind her neck, where he interlaced his fingers, something which would not have been possible if not for her petite stature. "Grrr! Let me go, you bastard!" She began to squirm around but without her chakra or room to move there was little she could do against the tight grip. The Daimyo laughed, ignoring the writhing girl in his lap. "Put me back in," he ordered his servant, and the youngest eagerly reached for his hot prick.

"She really likes it here, master," said Kaori, rubbing the swollen head of his large prick against Satsuki's pink pucker. Satsuki's body tensed, not in fear, but because she knew how amazing it would feel to have him fuck her there.

"Are you sure?" Asked the Daimyo, a smile in his voice that betrayed his fake concern. "We don't want to hurt little Satsuki-chan after all." The three girls giggled softly as if he had just told them a funny joke. He pushed his hips upwards, pressing firmly against the tight entrance of her anal cavity. Satsuki bit her bottom lip as she clenched her sphincter in an effort to keep him out. "My, my," murmured the Daimyo quietly, his warm breath washing over her ears. "It seems like someone is a little nervous."

"We can help her relax," offered Megumi, having recovered from her own orgasm by now. The other two girls nodded their agreement and took positions around the not yet copulating duo. Kaori and Fumi each took a breast in their mouths, nibbling and gently chewing on Satsuki's incredibly long and sensitive nipple. The blonde meanwhile had sunk to her knees in front of them, replacing Kaori's hand holding their master's dick with her own. "Hmm," hummed Megumi after she took a long, languid lick along Satsuki's cleft, smacking her lips as if she had just devoured a tasty morsel. "You taste really good Satsuki, now I really regret not playing with you before today. We could have had so much fun." She said and dove back into Satsuki's sopping pussy, skillfully eating out the black-haired Kunoichi.

Satsuki sobbed with a mixture of frustration and arousal, trying with all her might to keep control over her traitorous body. "Why are you...hng!.. doing t-this?" Whimpered Satsuki as the pleasure began to mount in her, her muscles relaxing against her will. "I thought we-," she cut herself off. She thought what? That they were her friends? She had simply gotten lost in the pleasure the three servants had bestowed upon her, and forgotten that they were not doing this for her.

None of the servants said anything and even the Daimyo was silent for now, wet slurping and sucking sounds echoed through the room, along with Satsuki's increasingly louder, frustrated moans. Their tacit battle continued for several minutes, Satsuki's resistance waning with each bolt of pleasure shooting through her yearning body. Finally, her efforts proved to be in vain, after an exceptionally sensual lick on her clit. Satsuki squealed with surprise and pleasure as the Daimyo's purple head breached her tight ring and was immediately swallowed up by her hungry hole.

"There we go," purred the Daimyo sweetly and Satsuki felt sick, even as her ass greedily gobbled up his cock. "Ffff-fuck you," wheezed Satsuki through clenched teeth as tried to stifle her moans.

The Daimyo laughed amusedly, "no, fuck you," he said as he pushed her down in one steady movement until his balls rested against her butt. Satsuki howled, unable to suppress the delightful feeling of having her ass filled to the brim, the oil and the servant's persisting caresses driving her crazy. He remained motionless for a moment, enjoying the feeling of having his massive prick buried to the hilt in his new toy's hot ass.

After he was sure that the panting Kunoichi had accommodated somewhat to his huge girth, he began pulling out of her until only the crown of his dick remained inside her, before pushing back in in one long, steady thrust, the motion of his cock barely perceptible through her flat stomach.

"Hnng! G-get your digust-hn!, disgusting t-thing out of... Mhmm!, me!" snarled Satsuki through her sighs and moans.

The Daimyo only giggled, more amused than insulted. He kept his slow and steady pace, enjoying the way her tight orifice clung tightly to his shaft. "You will have to be more specific than that Satsuki-chan, what do you want me to take out where?"

She grunted as he buried his hard cock balls deep into her ass. "Y-you, ah!... know," she said, unwilling to play his game. Unseen by her, the daimyo smirked faintly, suddenly, his slow and almost gentle fucking turned into frenzied screwing. Satsuki screamed as he began hammering his massive prick furiously into her abused ass. With one last, especially hard thrust he stopped, leaving the Kunoichi limp and panting in his arms. "Tell me." He ordered her after he caught his breath.

"Your cock," she muttered softly, shuddering as the three young women resumed their gentle ministrations.

"My cock?" Questioned the Daimyo teasingly, proceeding to languidly screw her tight ass.

"Your c-cock, ah!... Oh, fuck! My a-ass."

"You want my cock to fuck your ass," said the Daimyo with fake surprise. "Well, who am I to deny you, Satsuki-chan."

"Nhng! No! I mean-aaahhh!" Satsuki's correction dissolved into incoherent screaming as the Daimyo picked up his pace, mercilessly plowing her through her blissful howls.

-time skip 1 hour-

Laying on her back, Satsuki's convulsing butthole clutched tightly around the daimyo's hard shaft as she came for the umpteenth time. A pleasure tinged scream tore from her throat as her eyes rolled back into her head, her pussy squirting another geyser of love juices into the air.

The daimyo laughed. "See, your ass already fell in love with my cock, it won't let go of me." He kept pounding into her hot rear, each thrust making her tight ass cheeks sting as his hips slapped against them.

"As if," slurred Satsuki, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "There is no way your... ahng!, pathetic dick could... hah, Ah!, could ever feel... uhh!, good!"

The daimyo ignored her false bravado and resolutely grabbed her ankles, pushing her legs back to her head. Not breaking his rhythm once, he started piledriving into her warm, slutty asshole. With another orgasmic howl, Satsuki came once more, her love juices splattering her face and small tits as they gushed from her drenched slit.

"I… hah… hate… your tiny… hah… dick." Panted Satsuki once she had sufficiently recovered from her last toe-curling climax, glaring at the smugly smirking Daimyo.

"Call me master." He ordered her suddenly, still smiling with his hard cock buried deeply in her hot, quivering ass. Something warred inside Satsuki. She knew that she should simply refuse and tell him to go fuck himself. And yet… there was a big part that yearned for her to do exactly as she was told. To accept the truth of the fact, regardless of how it would wound her pride.

"Say it." He insisted, pulling back until only the head of his dick remained in her snug hole, before thrusting in with soul-crushing force. Satsuki's eyes widened in slight pain, but the guttural moan that escaped her betrayed her true feelings. "Say it." He demanded once more, punctuating his statement with another thrust. "Say it. Say it. Say it. Say it." Chanted the Daimyo, pounding her butt hard enough to make her see stars.

"AH! I hate… mhm!...your… UH!... tiny dick!...MHMMM-Master!" Howled Satsuki between screams of bliss. As soon as the word Master left her lips the Daimyo started to once more furiously jackhammer into her clenching, tight ass, juices squirting from her drenched pussy.

"Good! Girl!" Grunted the sweating Daimyo, thrusting into her for the last time, before he came with a roar, flooding Satsuki's aching canal with a monstrous load of his boiling hot cum. The moment the boiling goo spurted into her depths Satsuki was hit by her own orgasm, her scream of pleasure joining the Daimyo's roar, her juices once again drenching her body and face.

She had passed out after her last orgasm, only to find herself in the same situation the next time she awoke. Her training with her new master and his other servants continued for several weeks, maybe even months. Day in, day out it would go, one continuous onslaught of pleasure. Unlike before there were no more periods of rest for her, the servants would sometimes change up, so that they could keep up the delicious torture the whole time she was awake. The only breaks she received were her cleaning and meal times, as well as the few hours of sleep she was granted each day.

They didn't bother blindfolding her anymore, and after a few days, they didn't even bother restraining her anymore, changing the metal cross for a large, comfortable bed. The one time she had tried to escape she was quickly caught by the Daimyo's guards and without chakra, they were more than a match for her weakened form. As punishment she was tied back to the cross, and kept on the brink of orgasm for several days, having to endure hours of teasing without fulfillment. She never tried to escape again.

Even more time passed, and eventually, Satsuki found that she didn't even want to escape anymore. There was nothing back in Konoha for her anymore, most of her former comrades hated or disliked her, and the only one worthy of her had already found another. So she embraced the pleasure, giving as good as she got, her only remaining act of defiance being her refusal to admit how good it really felt, not unless she was fucked into a pleasure induced stupor before.

Her change in attitude was noted by the Daimyo and the servants as well. Seeing as she had finally broken, they started teaching her different things. She was taught the art of fellatio, and to enjoy the taste of cum, swallowing countless loads, courtesy of the Daimyo and his male servants, as well as the occasional guard that was a little lax in his duty. Not that Satsuki minded, neither did anyone else.

Teaching her how to serve men and women was only a small part of something greater in her training, most of all Satsuki was taught to serve. Fumi, Kaori and Megumi took her under their wings, teaching her how to clean, cook and all sorts of tasks she would have found demeaning before. Now they were a part of her, Satsuki the servant.

Once her training was complete, her master revealed the true reason why she was called to his side. Her master had need of her, having requested several Kunoichi in the past only to be refused by the Hokage. And now she was ready, she was to act as a servant to one of her master's allies, fulfilling his every desire but spy on him in secret, regularly reporting back to her true owner.

Satsuki knocked carefully on the heavy oaken door of her new employer's office, carefully balancing the serving tray with one hand as she did so. Almost a year had passed since she had left Konoha and she couldn't be gladder that she did, although she would never admit it out loud. There were few changes in her appearance, the only ones worth mentioning were her hair, which she had grown out a little. The silky ebon tresses now hung to just below her shoulder blades, not that she usually wore it open, having tied it into a tight bun with two long bangs framing her face, held together by two ivory hair sticks.

The other change was more of an obligatory one, in short; it was her new uniform. The uniform was inspired heavily from servants of the west, or so she was told. It featured a short black skirt with white lace at its hem and a black blouse with a frilly white apron. On her head she wore a small, white, filigree headband, black lace stockings and high heels were supposedly part of the uniform as well. At first, she had felt embarrassed wearing such a provocative outfit, but by now it was second nature and she barely noticed it.

"Come in," called her employer's muffled voice from behind the room. Slipping inside the room, she closed the door behind her. The office was tastefully decorated, rows upon rows of shelves lining the walls, the most prominent feature, however, was the humongous mahogany desk in the center of the room. Stacks upon stacks of papers were stapled on it and behind it sat a middle-aged man. He had an unremarkable face, one that you would never remember if you saw it in a crowd, his brown hair was already thinning at the top of his head, revealing that it wouldn't be long until he balded completely. His body might as well be just as unremarkable as his face, he wasn't thin but he wasn't really fat either. He was around 6 feet tall, had no muscles to speak of and a small paunch, cause by his affluent lifestyle.

"I thought I asked not to be disturbed," grouched Satoru, not looking up from his work, scribbling furiously on a letter, a few beads of sweat running down the side of his face.

With practiced ease, Satsuki walked silently through the room until she stood at his side. "I thought master might like something to drink." She said softly, a concerned smile glimmering on her face. "Master is working too hard again."

He looked up, his beady eyes lingering on the exposed flesh of her thighs, probably hoping to catch a glimpse of her panty below the scandalously short black skirt. When he finally looked into her eyes he was already smiling lecherously. "You are too kind Satsuki-chan," he said and gestured at the desk, sliding back with his chair to give her room. "Just put it there, if you would?"

Playing along, Satsuki walked in front of him, her back to him. Bending over at the waist she made a show of exaggeratedly wiggling her butt before his eyes as she was 'trying' to find a spot to place the drinks. Sure enough two large, meaty hands grabbed her butt, kneading it softly. "My, what naughty underwear you are wearing, Satsuki-chan." Said Satoru, pulling at the barely existent white thong, wedging it tightly between her bald pussy lips.

"Ahhn! Master!" moaned Satsuki breathily, bending forward even further until her waist was almost at a square angle. Her master chuckled merrily as he continued playing with her rear, lifting the skimpy, gossamer skirt over her waist, one hand firmly tugging at the thong while the other kept fondling her butt, squeezing and spreading the cheeks.

"D-don't you w-wah!... want some wine? M-Ah!-ster?" inquired Satsuki amid sensual sighs. Satoru grinned as he saw how overwhelmed his slutty little maid was by his simple caress.

"I have something more delicious in mind," he said, eyeing her already moistening lips hungrily. Satsuki felt him slide down her thong, the flimsy fabric clinging to her damp nethers. She stepped out of the panties, carelessly kicking them into a corner of the room. Turning around she sat on the edge of the desk and lifted her skirt, spreading her slim, white thighs, covered only in her sheer, black stockings, as she did so. His hungry gaze fell on her beautiful, shaved snatch, already leaking drops of sweet-smelling lubricant down her legs.

She cried out wantonly when his mouth fastened over her dripping pussy, slurping avidly on her nectar. Satsuki reached behind herself, fumbling for the bottle of red wine. "Master, s-some, Ah!... wine?" He looked up, seeing her hold the bottle of expensive wine, already opened. Pouring a little sip onto her bald mound she watched the dark-red liquid run over her pussy into his mouth. His eyes widened in lust, licking up every trace of red liquid he could find.

When he was finished, Satsuki poured once again, only this time she did not stop. A small river of wine ran steadily over her pale white cunt. Satoru kept slurping and licking, trying in vain to catch every drop of both her nectar and the exquisite beverage. Small rivulets of red liquid dripped down his chin as he feasted on her cunt. The bottle was empty sooner than either of them would have liked. A panting Satsuki looked down at her flushed master, his cheeks crimson from both arousal and alcohol.

She slid smoothly off the desk, dropping to her knees in one fluid motion. "Please master, allow me," she requested breathlessly, her hands going for his belt before he could answer. Satoru fell back into his comfortable chair, letting his servant remove his pants without comment.

His hard cock was free in short order and Satsuki couldn't help the desirous sigh that escaped her lips when she saw the throbbing manhood. Making sure to keep eye-contact she stretched out her small, pink tongue, licking his shaft from balls to tip. He groaned loudly when she began sloppily kissing the purple crown, liberally coating his dick with her spit. Once she was sure that he was wet enough she rose to her feet. She slipped out of her short skirt, leaving her only in her black stockings, blouse and white headband. His hands automatically wrapped around her thin waist as she climbed onto the chair with him, squatting over him with her feet placed flat on the armrests. She placed one hand on his shoulder to steady herself, the other reached below her dripping box and grasped his hot prick. She stroked him a few times, making sure he was at full hardness, before placing the tip at her slippery hole.

With a loud sigh, she sank down, all the way until her ass rested on his thighs. "J-just, Hah!... lean back and, hngh!... enjoy m-master." requested Satsuki, her whole body shaking from pleasure already. He did as asked, relaxing into the comfortable padding, his hands on her waist only helping to guide her as she awkwardly began to hop in his lap. It took her a few tries until she had figured out the accurate length that she could move, but once she did she started bouncing enthusiastically, crying out lewdly with every plunge.

"Hng! AH! C-cumming, master! Ahhh!" She cried out suddenly, smashing down her hips, his dick popping past her cervix and into her womb as she howled shamelessly, making his ears ring. He felt her drench his legs with her love juices as she squirted into his lap. She slumped forward, her half naked body resting against him as she panted exhaustedly.

Satoru wore a smug smile on his face as he felt his servant's pussy energetically milking on his cock, trying to coax out the hot cum it yearned for. "I thought you were going to please me, Satsuki-chan," he scolded playfully, not at all upset. Is there anything better for an old man's ego, than a young beauty cumming loudly with their cock?

"M-ah! I'm very s-oh, sorry, master." Panted Satsuki against his chest. She lifted her hips, his still hard cock plopping out with another rush of wetness. On shaky legs she walked over to his desk, resting her torso on top of it as she stood with her legs apart. One hand reached behind her, spreading her butt and giving him a glorious view of both her slutty holes. "Please, punish this little harlot's holes as you see fit."

He stood up eagerly, his cock leading the way as it demanded to be buried back into a hot, tight orifice. His hand took hold of her other cheek, his thumb grazing over her pink butthole, contemplating for a second to plunder her ass once again. However, he decided against it today, instead lining himself up with her sopping wet cunt. "Hold yourself open for me." He ordered. She did so immediately, her other hand replacing his, her small tits crushing onto the hard, wooden desk.

Satoru didn't waste any time, roughly sheathing himself in her quivering twat with a single thrust. She cried out loudly and he began excitedly fucking her, loving the feeling of her clutching walls massaging his aching prick. He was already close and didn't hold himself back, rushing to his climax without concern for his trampy little servant, not that he needed to have bothered. Her moans told him she didn't mind, calling out to him each time his cock hammered against her cervix.

His balls twitched as his orgasm started, he rammed himself deep into her, his cock once more breaching into her cervix. What felt like gallons of boiling hot cum blasted into her, his grunts echoed through the room, joined by Satsuki's loud cry of "Master!". Her orgasmic face went unseen by him, drool running down her chin and her tongue lolling out of her mouth, Sharingan spinning wildly as she memorized every detail of his private correspondence, to be included in her next message to her one, true master.

-Chapter End-


End file.
